Roarke’s Mansion
222 Central Park WestNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 19 First Mentioned in Naked in Death: (roarke) 40.783493, -73.970671, Roarke's Mansion 222 Central Park West, New York, NY 10024 New York, New York ='Roarke's Mansion'= *First Mentioned in Naked in Death: 222 Central Park WestNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 19 *Roarke has audio and video security in every corner of the mansion.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 142 *Eve consideres circling the house equivalent to hiking four cross-town blocks.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3589-9), p. 177 *There are autocarts at Roarke's Mansion; Roarke sent one to pick up Morris when he arrived at their gate on foot.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 216 'Overall Impressions' *He'd bought this property eight years before, had had it remodeled and rehabbed to his specifications. ... It was in a very real sense his first home, the place he'd chosen to settle after too many years of wandering.Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3412-3), p. 109 **He’d used the trees, the lavish roll of lawn, the flowers and that stone to build a place. His place. A spot of beauty and comfort in a world that held too much pain. He’d used it, he knew, to prove to himself that the slums and miseries of Dublin were far behind him.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 307 **He'd built the house, not just for the status, the elegance, the privilege ... but because he’d needed, very much needed, to make a home.Innocent in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3741-6), p. 105 **Roarke said, "When I built this house, this place, I wanted a home, and I wanted important. Secure, of course. But I think it wasn't until you I put secure in the same bed as safe. Safe wasn't a particular priority. I liked the edge. When you love, safe becomes paramount. And still with what we are, what we do, there's the edge. We know it. Maybe we need it."Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 92 *To Roarke, Eve said: "This place ... may be big enough to hold a small city itself, but it’s ... got style and life. It reflects you."Origin in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3589-9), p. 63 **“It belonged on a cliff somewhere ... with the sea boiling and pounding below,” Eve thought. She thought of it as an oasis behind the tall gates, built by Roarke out of canniness, ruthlessness, sheer will and the driving need to bury the miseries of his childhood.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 68 **Eve calls the mansion “a fucking fort”.Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3552-9), p. 42 **Eve thinks of it as a "castle-manor estate".Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-2899-5), p. 11 *According to Peabody, no place is safer in the city – probably on the planet – than Roarke's Mansion.Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 16 **Peabody said: "I'll never get used to this place. It’s like something out of an old video."Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-74993411-5), p. 94 **"Take Roarke's place," Peabody continued. "It's grand and elegant and intimidating, but it's also sexy and mysterious."Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3412-3), p. 145 *Mira: Such a place was built for peace and power.Vengeance in Death(ISBN 978-0-7499-3413-2), p. 151 *Pepper Franklin said that the mansion is the most incredible house she’s ever seen. Wonderful style, full of colour and surprises, just like Roarke himself.Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3443-3), p. 190 'Employees at Roarke's Mansion' *It was rare to see any sort of servant, human or droid, in the house other than Summerset. But then ... people who held great wealth, great power, could easily command silent and nearly invisible armies to handle the pesky details of life.Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 54 *Lawrence Summerset *In Naked in Death, a woman in a black suit served Eve and Roarke appetizers ... the same silent servant cleared the salads ....Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 71, 73 *In Glory in Death, Eve told Summerset to send a car and driver to pick Mavis up; she also told him to inform the cook that there would be two for dinner.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 155 **Roarke's kitchen was staffed with artists.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 24 *In Immortal in Death, Summerset told Mavis the cook baked a triple chocolate fudge cake.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 83 *For a list of the non-human help at the Mansion, please see Droids at Roarke's Mansion 'Exterior' 'Gates and Walls' *High stone walls, iron gates, and a rigid security system kept the city outside.Judgment in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3437-8), p. 36 *High iron gates guarded the towering fortress, the expansive lawns, the personal world that Roarke had built.>Naked in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3406-4), p. 67; Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-74993411-5), p. 41; Portrait in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3442-2), p. 7; Remember When (ISBN 978-0-7499-3452-1), p. 250 *A stone pillar near the iron gates held a security panel. The gates were fitted with security sensors.Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 119 *The wall was eight feet high, three feet thick and wired to deliver a discouraging electric shock to anything over 20 pounds. Security cameras and lights were set every twelve feet.Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3412-3), p. 109 *Other mentions.Treachery in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-5385-0), p. 233 'Drive and Grounds' *A curving drive through the well-tended lawns and flowering treesRapture in Death (ISBN 0-74993411-5), p. 41 led past gorgeous trees and musical fountains.Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-74993411-5), p. 89 *The trees were blooming. White blossoms flowed along with pink, accented by deep, rich reds and blues, all carpeted by a long sweep of emerald grass.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3407-7), p. 16 *His grounds were like a well-tended park, quiet and lush, with the foliage of a rich man's trees in the dazzling flame of fall. The scents were of spicy flowers, the faintly smoky fragrance of October in the country. ... On the north side of the house was a arbour of thin, somehow fluid iron. The vines twisting and tumbling over it were smothered with flowers wildly red. Eve had married him there ...Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3412-3), p. 82 *White and pink blossoms shimmered on the trees, glowing like chains of pastel jewels against the twilight. Cheerful heads of daffodils danced with the more elegant cups of tulips in cheerfully elaborate sweeps.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 65 *Stone pathsPurity in Death (ISBN 978-0-7531-8299-7), p. 101; green shadows from grand and leafy trees threw patterns on velvet grass and slid softly over rivers of flowers that were bright and bold by dayPurity in Death (ISBN 978-0-7531-8299-7), p. 23; dramatic here with tall, spikey things with brilliant and exotic blooms, charming there with tangled rows of simple blossoms; an arboured tunnel where hundreds of roses climbed and dripped onto green, shady groundPurity in Death (ISBN 978-0-7531-8299-7), p. 102. *There were flowering trees and shrubs that spread over the lawn, speared into the sky.Judgment in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3437-8), p. 35 He’d decorated his grounds with flowers, with trees that would outlive both of them, with shrubs that spread and fountained.Judgment in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3437-8), p. 36 Flowers, banks of them, flowed out of beds in soft blurry blues and shimmering whites.Judgment in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3437-8), p. 39 *The arching branches of weeping trees became visible as she rounded the first curve toward the house.Reunion in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3440-8), p. 173 *With the rolling sea of green grass surrounding it, the splashes and pools of colour from the gardens, the lush shade spilling along the ground from the trees, it was a miracle of privacy and comfort in the middle of the urban landscape.Portrait in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3442-2), p. 50 *There were flowers and pools, arbours and paths.Portrait in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3442-2), p. 195 A small fountain gurgled above a riot of lilies.Portrait in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3442-2), pp. 197, 198 *Perfect summer flowers in deep summer colours, with shimmering green grass seemed t stretch for miles, and the tall leafy trees that spread cool shade.Visions in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3499-6), p. 68 *As the gates opened, the lights bloomed on to illuminate the curving drive that wound through the grounds toward the house.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3589-9), p. 56 *The great, grand lawn flowed, acres of peace and beauty in the centre of the chaos of the city.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3685-1), p. 19 *Elusive, private, perfect. The long sweeping drive, which curved through the snow-covered grounds ... led the way to the big stone house with its many windows.Innocent in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3741-6), p. 105 *The winding drive, through the big iron gates, led to the stunner of a house, lording over sky and city, windows blazing.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3883-3), p. 54 *It was another world. Roarke’s world, with its graceful iron gates, its green lawns, shady trees, with its huge, castle-like, stone house.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-0890-4), p. 42 *Spring exploded here – white and pink blossoms shimmered on the trees, glowing like chains of pastels jewels against the twilight.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-2896-4), p. 65 *Lawn lights illuminated the trees, the shrubs, the gardens so that they glimmered in the moonlight.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-2899-5), p. 92 *Roarke’s taste and scope shone in the strong and graceful lines of home, the towers and turrets adding a little fancy, the streams and rivers of flowers, the warmth and colour.Fantasy in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-4078-2), p. 95 *A long, curving drive led to the house from the iron gates.Vengeance in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3413-2), p. 98There was a fountain where water bubbled over the petals and stems of copper and brass water lilies. Well across the rolling lawn and sheltered by tall trees stood the big stone house.Vengeance in Death(ISBN 978-0-7499-3413-2), p. 151 *It was spectacular with a roll of lawn, huge leafy trees and lovely flowering shrubs.Remember When (ISBN 978-0-7499-3452-1), p. 251 *The long curving drive was flanked by lovely trees and bushes.Divided in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3506-1), p. 206 *Through the gates and up the gracious sweep of private road stood the stunning house of stone and glass.Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 49 *The strange and perfect space behind stone walls and iron gates was its own country.Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 52 *The green lawns, flowering trees, and fountains. Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3408-5), p. 197 *Eve looked over the gardens, through the ornamental and shade trees, past arbors and fountains to the thick stone walls.Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3552-9), p. 153 *Rich summer green grass spread, a luxuriant carpet for leafy trees, sumptuous blankets of flowers, and madly blooming shrub. Through the banquet of color, of green, of cooling shade the drive wound through to Roarke’s elegant jewel.Indulgence in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-5268-6), p. 80 *”They wandered into a small orchard, perhaps a dozen trees, branches heavy with peaches. ... They paused a moment at the young cherry tree she’d helped him plant in memory of his mother. ... It smelled of summer, of ripe fruit and flowers, and green, green grass. ... Roarke gestured to sparkling roll of green.”Treachery in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-5385-0), p. 212 *Here the grass was rich summer green, the trees and flowers plentiful."Possession in Death (ISBN 978-0-515-14867-1), p. 6 * behind the gate evergreen shrubs and elegant trees were artistically arranged.Naked in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3406-4), p. 67 *Perfect summer flowers in deep summer colours, with shimmering green grass seemed t stretch for miles, and the tall leafy trees that spread cool shade.Visions in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3499-6), p. 68 *The sprawling lawns and trees showcased the glorious stone and glass structure...Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 68 *The house looked its best in summer.Portrait in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3442-2), p. 50 *The huge stone palace was draped in trees and flowers, surrounded by the stuff of fantasy.Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3443-3), p. 42 **Mira said, “It’s a magnificent space. Carefully planned, lovingly tended.Vengeance in Death(ISBN 978-0-7499-3413-2), p. 152 'Mansion Exterior Details' *Its four stories towered over the frosted trees of Central Park,Naked in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3406-4), p. 67 up into the deepening sky.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3407-7), p. 16 *It was one of the old buildings, close to two hundred years old;Naked in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3406-4), p. 67 a testament to an earlier century,Vengeance in Death(ISBN 978-0-7499-3413-2), p. 98; Midnight in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21971-3), p. 128 that had been polished by Roarke into a stone and glass palace.Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-74993411-5), p. 41; Vengeance in Death(ISBN 978-0-7499-3413-2), p. 98 *From the gates, Eve could see the stunning house,Innocent in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3741-6), p. 105 and the long sweep of the main floor.Holiday in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3416-3), p. 27 *It is a huge stone edifice,Loyalty in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3418-7), p. 15 a stone palace,Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3443-3), p. 42 built with actual stone,Naked in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3406-4), p. 67; Innocent in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3741-6), p. 105 rich,Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 65 grand and grey.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3407-7), p. 16 **The stones gleamedSurvivor in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3584-7), p. 22 and sparkled;Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3408-5), p. 197; Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 65 the rambling elegance of the stone showed itself off against the summer blue sky.Portrait in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3442-2), p. 50 **Granite steps led up to the main door.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3407-7), p. 17; Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 53 *There was a lot of glassNaked in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3406-4), p. 67 - acres of glass.Midnight in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21971-3), p. 128 The dazzling expanses of glassJudgment in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3437-8), pp. 35, 36 sparkled in,Glory in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3407-7), p. 16 and were set aflame by,Remember When (ISBN 978-0-7499-3452-1), p. 250 the sun. **Lights beamedNaked in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3406-4), p. 67; Holiday in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3416-3), p. 27; Origin in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3589-9), p. 56; Memory in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3685-1), p. 152; Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3844-4), p. 77; Treachery in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-5385-0), p. 25 in the multitude of windows,Innocent in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3741-6), p. 105; Treachery in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-5385-0), p. 25 all big and generous,Indulgence in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-5268-6), p. 80 tall and arched in the towers and turrets.Holiday in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3416-3), p. 27 **Countless windows glowed welcomingly, Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 65 burned gold,Naked in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3406-4), p. 67 like a beacon in the night.Purity in Death (ISBN 978-0-7531-8299-7), p. 23 *The mansion rose and spread, jutted and spiked, its stones dignified against the sky.Remember When (ISBN 978-0-7499-3452-1), p. 250; Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3844-4), p. 77 **Its towers and turrets speared up into the sky, its terraces and strong lines jutted out,Vengeance in Death(ISBN 978-0-7499-3413-2), p. 98; Innocent in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3741-6), p. 105; Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 65 like a fantasy in the dark.Innocent in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3741-6), p. 105 **The house was all juts and turrets,Judgment in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3437-8), pp. 35, 36; Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3584-7), p. 22; Origin in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3589-9), p. 56; Born in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3680-0), p. 10 peaks Origin in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3589-9), p. 56 and towers;Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3408-5), p. 197; Loyalty in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3418-7), p. 15; Indulgence in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-5268-6), p. 80; Treachery in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-5385-0), p. 25 a sweep of terraces and balconies.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 68; Indulgence in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-5268-6), p. 80 *It went beyond the category of mansion into that of fortress, or maybe even castle.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3408-5), p. 197; Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3584-7), p. 22 The house was part fortress, part castle,Remember When (ISBN 978-0-7499-3452-1), p. 250; Origin in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3589-9), p. 56 part fantasy.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3589-9), p. 56 *It looked like an urban fortress,Purity in Death (ISBN 978-0-7531-8299-7), p. 23 an elegant fortress,Midnight in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21971-3), p. 128; Memory in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3685-1), p. 20 with its size and fierce beauty.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3685-1), p. 20 *The great house rose like the powerful focal point of a winter painting.Memory in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3685-1), p. 152; Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3844-4), p. 240] **It seemed as if some happy artist had dabbed and stroked and twirled all his joy across this one secluded slice of the city, spilling it out here so the grand house could rise through it.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-2896-4), p. 65 'Garage' *The garage attachment melded with the main structure. The massive doors were wood with thick brass fittings. The windows arched and majestic were sunscreened, the temperature inside would be kept, year round, at a comfortable seventy-two degrees. Vehicles were housed in individual bays on two levels.Vengeance in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3413-2), pp. 258, 259 *The pristine and warm garage housed two levels of cars, bikes, sky-scooters, and a two-passenger minicopter.Holiday in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3416-3), p. 6 **It contained twenty cars, three jet-bikes, a minicopter, and a couple of all-terrains.Purity in Death (ISBN 978-0-7531-8299-7), p. 100 'Interior (Ground floor/Entry level) - Level 1 ' *The house was huge, a labyrinth of roomsCeremony in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3412-3), p. 7; Loyalty in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3418-7), p. 15 - a ridiculous number of roomsStrangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3883-3), p. 54 - some practical, some elegant, some fun. All beautiful, all reflecting Roarke’s vision.Innocent in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3741-6), p. 105 **It was an amazing warren of rooms and treasuresLoyalty in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3418-7), p. 15; Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 53 and surprises;Loyalty in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3418-7), p. 15 myriad rooms filled with style and function.Possession in Death (ISBN 978-0-515-14867-1), p. 6 **There were too many rooms to count;Judgment in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3437-8), p. 36 Eve wasn’t sure she’d been in all the rooms.Indulgence in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-5268-6), p. 80 **There were enough rooms in the house to billet a military battalion.Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3552-9), p. 337 *The home was a world apart,Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 6 furnished with staggering antiques,Vengeance in Death(ISBN 978-0-7499-3413-2), p. 98 art from other countries and centuriesLoyalty in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3418-7), p. 15; Judgment in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3437-8), p. 36 - art that museums would have wept forMidnight in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21971-3), p. 128 - and treasures Roarke had collected over the years.Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 111 *There were acres of oldMidnight in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21971-3), p. 128 polished wood,Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 6; Loyalty in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3418-7), p. 15 sparkling crystalConspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 6; Midnight in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21971-3), p. 128 and glass,Loyalty in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3418-7), p. 15 thick carpetsVengeance in Death(ISBN 978-0-7499-3413-2), p. 98 and ancient rugs lovingly preserved,Midnight in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21971-3), p. 128 and the scent of candles and hothouse flowers.Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 6 *It had every pleasure and convenience a man could make for himself,Judgment in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3437-8), p. 36including the simple pleasures of soft fabrics, plush cushions.Loyalty in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3418-7), p. 15 *Inside was welcome, stability and continuity,Indulgence in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-5268-6), p. 80 warmth, beauty and all the style money could buy and power could maintain.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 68 *It was a private paradise of wealth (the kind of wealth that fantasies were made of.Midnight in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21971-3), p. 128), of privilege, of indulgence;Purity in Death (ISBN 978-0-7531-8299-7), p. 23 a monument to taste, wealth, and elegant comfort.Judgment in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3437-8), pp. 35, 36 **"It's like a museum in here," Jamie said. "I mean, in a good way."Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3412-3), p. 118 'Foyer - Level 1' *The wide, towering hallway looked more like the entrance to a museum than a home.Naked in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3406-4), p. 68 *A boldly patterned rug in shades of red and teal graced a glossy wood floor. There were paintings on the wall from the French Impressionist era and the Revisited Period.Naked in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3406-4), p. 68 *A stairway curved awayNaked in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3406-4), p. 68; Portrait in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3442-2), p. 175 to the left with a carved griffin for its newel post.Naked in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3406-4), p. 68 *There is an in-home scanner in the foyer,Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), pp. 111, 163 near the front door.Holiday in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3416-3), p. 55 *A chandelier of star-shaped glassNaked in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3406-4), p. 68 glittered in the foyer.Naked in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3406-4), p. 68; Vengeance in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3413-2), p. 14 **Eve pulled open grand front door and stepped into glamorous light of the entrance foyer;Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 53 it was warm, lit up, and fragrant.Origin in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3589-9), p. 57 *A small foyer elevator.Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3552-9), p. 138; Origin in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3589-9), p. 252 *The stairs going down - to the Lower Level - were hidden behind a faux panel in the hallway.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3408-5), p. 141 *Powder room off foyer.Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3443-3), p. 192 'Main Salon - Level 1' *Located on Level 1 – just down the hall from the main door.Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-74993411-5), p. 41 *It was was filled with treasures Roarke had collected from around the known universe.Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-74993411-5), p. 42 'Main Parlour - Level 1' *Located on Level 1Reunion in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3440-8), p. 126 - also called the ground floor parlourJudgment in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3437-8), p. 317 and the front parlour.Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-74993411-5), p. 140 **The parlour is just off the foyer;Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3408-5), p. 141 just across the foyer.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-2896-4), p. 66 *There were several rich-toned, high-backed,Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-2896-4), p. 66; Origin in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3589-9), p. 300 plush, antique chairs in the parlour.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 145; Portrait in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3442-2), p. 50 *Silky cushionsBetrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 77 sat on the antiqueRemember When (ISBN 978-0-7499-3452-1), p. 251 twin sofas with curved backs and lush upholstery that echoed the jewel tones of the room in sapphire.Naked in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3406-4), p. 69 *There was a window seat,Origin in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3589-9), p. 300 a priceless coffee table,Remember When (ISBN 978-0-7499-3452-1), p. 251 and two lamps that burned with light like coloured gems.Naked in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3406-4), p. 69 *The main parlour was lush and elegant,Origin in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3589-9), pp. 104, 178 splendid and antique.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 145 *Rich fabrics gleamed,Innocent in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3741-6), p. 107 lovingly tended, antique wood glowed;Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 332; Innocent in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3741-6), p. 107 there were rich colors and gleaming antiques, stunning art and the glint of crystal.Naked in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3406-4), p. 69; Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 332 Treachery in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-5385-0), p. 39 *A fire out of real, applewoodVengeance in Death(ISBN 978-0-7499-3413-2), pp. 15, 16 logs burnt in a hearth carved from lapis and malachite.Naked in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3406-4), p. 69 **Hearth with its snapping fire in the parlour;Midnight in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21971-3), p. 129; Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 78; Origin in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3589-9), p. 300; Memory in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3685-1), pp. 50, 243; Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-2896-4), p. 218 the fire simmered in the parlour, red and gold.Innocent in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3741-6), p. 107 *There is a wall sensor (in-house scanner).Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3408-5), p. 141 *A mini AutoChef was hidden behind a wall panel in the parlourSurvivor in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3584-7), p. 41 while a painted cabinet held a bar.Innocent in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3741-6), p. 107 *A garden terrace just off the parlour.Purity in Death (ISBN 978-0-7531-8299-7), p. 224 *Other mentions.Midnight in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21971-3), p. 129 'Living Room - Level 1' *Located on Level 1.Reunion in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3440-8), p. 29 *Spacious, with its glossy antiques, gleaming glass, Oriental carpet,Reunion in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3440-8), p. 25 and a Chippendale coffee table.Reunion in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3440-8), p. 29 'Dining Room - Level 1' *Located on Level 1.Naked in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3406-4), p. 74 *The dining room boasted a big, gleaming table,Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3552-9), p. 82; Origin in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3589-9), p. 110 stunning art, glints of silver,Origin in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3589-9), p. 110 more crystal, and more warm, glowing wood.Naked in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3406-4), p. 71; Origin in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3589-9), p. 110 *A fire simmeredSurvivor in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3552-9), p. 82 or roared,Origin in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3589-9), p.109; Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3844-4), p. 165 in the dining room, cupped in rose-veined marble.Naked in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3406-4), p. 71 *The scent of food and candles in the air.Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3552-9), p. 82 **In Naked in Death, Eve muses that "the room, the light, the food, was all more than fine. It was like sitting in another world, in another time."Naked in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3406-4), p. 73 'Kitchen - Level 1' *Located on on level 1.Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 54 **Eve had to walk through the stretch of the house to get to the kitchen.Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3443-3), p. 162 *The kitchen was huge, equipped with a compu-range and a subzero refrigerator.Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3412-3), pp. 118, 119 *In a huge, sunny atrium off the kitchenImmortal in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3408-5), p. 104 was a breakfast nook - a cozy sitting area tucked under a windowConspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 54 - with comfortable padded benches.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3408-5), p. 104; Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-7499-3412-3), pp. 118, 119 'Summerset's Quarters - Level 1' *Located on Level 1,Portrait in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3442-2), p. 91 just off the kitchen.Portrait in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3442-2), p. 86 *Consisted of a lovely living area in soft, blending tones of blue and green, pretty trinkets on tables of honey-hued wood, generous giving cushions and an air of welcome. There was a recessed house monitor on the south wall. Four rooms spread out from the living area like ribs of a fan. The first was an office and control centre. Opposite was a kitchen. Two bedrooms faced each other.Vengeance in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3413-2), p. 308 *The bed was big, with an elaborate pewter headboard that twisted into vines and silvery leaves. Numerous paintings were arranged in groupings on the walls.Vengeance in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3413-2), p. 309 *A stone terrace seems to be immediately beyond his living room.Portrait in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3442-2), p. 195 *Summerset has access via elevator and stair to the rest of the house.Portrait in Death (ISBN 978-0-7499-3442-2), p. 86 'References' Category:Roarke OwnedCategory:PropertyCategory:Personal PropertyCategory:Maps